


My Hope Is A Merman

by lSheena



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Later probably explicit things, M/M, No Despair, mermaid au, sdr2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lSheena/pseuds/lSheena
Summary: Hajime finds his hope, but it's a merman. The most handsome and attractive merman ever. How can Hajime be friends with him and start a relationship without being discovered by the others? Is a relationship between a human and a merman possible? Can they love eachother? Hinata has to prove it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic so I hope you like it! ^^  
> Ill draw a scene for every chapter, so here is the first : http://lsheena.deviantart.com/art/Komahina-Merman-AU-My-hope-639159378?ga_submit_new=10%253A1476035095  
> http://lsheena.deviantart.com/art/Komahina-Merman-Au-My-hope-is-waiting-in-the-sea-640484135  
> Thanks to @moonlessnight126 for giving me ideas and correcting everything!  
> Tell me in the comments if you like it or if you have some suggestion for the next chapter!  
> Enjoy!

I felt something wet and soft on my lips, was I dreaming. ‘’Hey, can you hear me?’’ Someone was talking to me? ‘’Are you okay? You seem pretty out of it’’ Who is he? Or she? ‘’Hey, are you listening?-I don’t understand. Where I am? What is happening? I began to think, disentangling the twisted knots that had formed in my mind. As I tried to gather the fragments of my scattered memories, I couldn’t keep my eyes open. I tried so hard, but I could only see a blurry face that didn’t stop talking to me. Do I know him? I wanted answers but my body was telling me to close my eyes, so I did.

 

                                                 

* * *

 

I woke up with a jolt. With my heart beating so incredibly fast I looked around me. Why am I on the beach? The last thing that I remember is swimming in the sea because I needed something to distract my mind from all that happened. Then I felt dizzy and…what happened after that? I should go to the lounge to talk with the others and have breakfast. In my way to the lounge, I saw Nanami with a Gameboy in her hands and walking like she hadn’t slept in a week. It was a great opportunity to talk about that dream he had with someone.

‘’Nanami!’’ I called her, but no response. ‘’ EARTH CALLING TO NANAMI!’’ Seconds later she reacted. ‘’ Good morning Hinata-san’’ Even if she is my best friend, I can’t stand her sleepiness. At least she cares for me, it’s not like she is the only one but she is… special. She continued playing games until we arrived to the lounge. Unfortunately, I didn’t know how to tell her about the dream, maybe it is better if I just forget? I was just so confused that I didn’t know what to say. The first thing that I heard when I entered was Souda screaming. We run to see why Souda was screaming and all we saw was everybody eating in silence. I wanted to know the reason why they were ignoring him. ‘’It’s better if we leave him alone.’’ Chiaki said that without even looking at him.

‘’Uhm, Souda wha-‘’ I couldn’t finish the sentence when the mechanic came closer to me and said ‘’Hajime,you are the only one that I can tell this to! You gotta trust me!’’ His eyes widened. "You come with me!’’ Souda grabbed my arm and made me follow him until we were in front of his cottage. ‘’ This is kinda troublesome but, I know you can help me’’. I’m not sure what he wanted from me, but I had to help him. ‘It's okay, you can tell me. What happened?’’ He looked right in my eyes and shouted ‘’I FOUND A BEAUTIFUL MERMAID ON THE BEACH!’’. I thought I heard wrong. ‘’Uhm, could you repeat that? I think that I didn’t under-‘’ I couldn’t end the sentence when he shouted again ‘’HAJIME! IT IS TRUE! I FOUND A MERMAID!’’ I shouldn’t waste my time like this. I walked away from him so I could do something more productive, but he didn’t let me go. ‘’Hajime… at least let’s go together… ‘’He looked like he was going to cry. ‘’ I want her to be real… if you come maybe we can see if she is real.’’ If I could do something to make him give up on fantasies, of course I’ll do it.

‘’ Alright, let’s go. If your lovely mermaid isn’t there, you will forget what happened okay?’’ His eyes started sparkling and without saying anything he started running to the beach. I had to follow and catch up; if I finish early I could stay with Nanami a little longer.

The beach is quite close to the cottages, so in less than a minute we arrived. As I expected, there wasn’t any mermaid there. I think I heard Souda’s dreams shattering again, Sonia affects him too much that he has hallucinations? ‘’Souda, I think we should return. I’m sure that you will find another beautiful wo-‘’ He started sobbing, did I say anything wrong? But he wasn’t moving from that spot. He was looking at the sea waiting for his non-existing lover. I decided it was better to leave him with his thoughts.

Walking my way to cottages, I had a growing urge to learn more about mermaids. I only knew that instead of legs they have a tail and they live in the sea, but probably there are more interesting facts waiting for me in the library. When I arrived, I saw Sonia reading a book about serial killers. At first she didn’t notice me, so I had to call her. ‘’Sonia-san, could you help me find a book? You are very used to this place so I think it will be easier for you.’’ She looked at me happily, like the way children smile when they are praised. ‘’ I didn’t know you were interested in books! Is it a specific book or do you know the author? ‘’ How can I say that I would like to know more about creatures that don’t exist because Souda hallucinated? ‘’ A mythology book will work. I have quite an interest in reading but I rarely finish them. ‘’After hearing that, I saw a little disappointment on her face. ‘’It’s just because you haven’t found the right book yet. Anyways, wait a minute and I’ll look for your requested book’’.

Sonia’s love for books is so big that she could live in the library. ‘’I have found these books but I didn’t know which type you wanted so I brought them all. And now if you don’t mind I’ll keep reading.’’ I took all the books and put them on a table close to me. ‘’Thank you, Sonia-san. I’m sure I couldn’t have found them without your help.’’ She smiled at me and focused on her book.

I sat on the table next to her and opened the first book. I looked at the index for the word mermaid and luckily, I found it: _A mermaid is a legendary aquatic creature with the head and upper body of a female human and the tail of a fish._ I already knew that, but before I read the next paragraph I saw the image that corresponded to the description. She was a beautiful girl combing her long brown hair on a beach. But she wasn’t a girl at all, down her waist was full of blue scales. It was a colourful fish tail, sparkling and even appealing. My heart skipped a beat. What if Souda was right? And what if I could find a mermaid? I should calm down; it’s just mythology, nothing real there. I continued reading; _the male equivalent of the mermaid is the merman. Mermaids would sing to men on ships or shores nearby, practically hypnotizing them with their beauty and songs. Although traditions about and sightings of mermen are less common than those of mermaids, they are generally assumed to co-exist with their female counterparts._

I doubt mermen are appealing enough to seduce other men. If mermaids existed in this island, they would be on the beach. I knew it wouldn’t happen, but I had to confirm that. I closed the book and left without saying anything. My curiosity was more important than manners. Outside was darker than before; I was too concentrated on the book… I should hurry so I ended this dumb idea and decided to return to my cottage or spend more time with Nanami. However, something made me stop my thoughts. Someone was singing in the beach, could it be…? No, it couldn’t be. Mermaids didn’t exist. Stop being stupid Hajime. Despite thinking that, there was no way I could ignore that wonderful voice.

‘’I wish I meet the biggest hope...’’ I had to see whoever was singing. I saw someone sitting next to the sea. Was Souda making fun of me or what? I approached the singing voice. ‘’ I want to see a desi-‘’.He stopped singing. It wasn’t Souda. It wasn’t a beautiful girl. However, I couldn’t stop looking at him.

Curly white hair and attractive light green eyes that were on me… The legends were true; mermen were truly beautiful. Was he using some sort of magic on me? I wonder why did he have such a scared face... I needed to listen to his singing. ‘’Hey… could you continue singing for me?’’ His face changed; he wasn’t that scared of me I guess. His tail was moving, just like a puppy would do. He had a truly gorgeous tail. It was dark blue in the back with a few light blue stripes. In the front, it was white with a thin yellow line. I wished it wasn’t that dark so I could gaze at his beauty better.

‘’O-okay. If you want to.’’ His voice was so soft and appealing, but he was shaking. I had to make sure he was comfortable with me around.

‘’You are probably scared of me but don’t worry, I won’t harm you and neither tell other people about you. I promise.’’ And it was true; I wanted that charming boy only for me. I don’t mind that my first love isn’t a girl. Am I gay for him? Can humans have a relationship with mermen? I had to prove it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! What will Hinata do? In next episode you will see.  
> Tell me if you have a suggestion for the next chapter!


End file.
